A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. Since the first LED was developed in the 1960's, the technology has grown exponentially to today where LED's are increasingly being used commercially as replacements for incandescent, high intensity discharge (HID) and compact fluorescent (CFL) lights due to their long life and lower energy consumption.
In LED linear lights, the LEDs are arranged in a linear array fixed in a housing suitable for surface, recessed or pendant mounting with the illumination by the LEDs in a fixed orientation.